


Caught in the Act

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Discovery, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Reno loves to caress Cissnei through satin and lace. He loves the feel of her lingerie against his skin when she presses her body to his. He can't help but wonder... how does it feel to wear it?





	Caught in the Act

Once Reno was certain the coast was clear, he opened Cissnei's underwear drawer. It slithered open quietly on smooth bearings and revealed a veritable rainbow of satin and lace. Reno marveled at the treasure trove of slinky garments. Cissnei sure loved her sexy lingerie – and he loved seeing her in them. That's why he'd bought several of the sets he was gazing upon.

He loved the feel of them, too; slippery satin beneath his fingertips, contrasting with the soft scratch of lace as he slid his hands over her curves. Or when she rubbed up against him. Reno sought out a pair of pale pink panties. He could recall in vivid detail the time she'd straddled him wearing nothing but those, rolling her hips into his. The cool satin caressing his hot, hard cock, with the occasional brush against the little triangle of lace at the front – he could have died the happiest man on Gaia right then and there.

Reno looked over his shoulder. The sound of splashing water was still going strong, muffled by the bedroom door. On weekends, Cissnei's morning showers lasted half an eternity.

Lucky for him, that.

He picked up the pale pink panties and scrunched them up in his hand. So soft and pliant, and so deliciously smooth on his skin. He glanced at the door again, then pressed the fabric against his semi-hard cock.

Oh, _fuck_.

A soft sound of bliss slipped out between Reno's parted lips as he slid the silky lingerie up and down his hardening shaft. It was nothing like the loose cotton of his boxers. His briefs were more pliable and hugged his ass in a nice way, but they too were so _boring_ compared to this.

Speaking of hugging, though... He wrapped Cissnei's panties around his dick and squeezed, groaning under his breath. He slid his fist up and down, but the fabric was too slinky to stay put. If he wanted to jack off through sheer lingerie, he'd have to try something else.

Reno cast another skittish glance at the door. As much as Cissnei enjoyed long showers, she wouldn't stay in there forever. But... if he stopped now, he might not get another chance for a week, or _more_. His swollen cock was heavy in his hand, _demanding_ attention. He could have joined Cissnei in the shower, gotten that attention from her – but this was something new, something _different_. He had a whole day with her ahead of him. He could only play with her panties right then and there.

Yet if he was caught... He stared down at the head of his cock, peeking out between folds of pale pink satin in his fist.

The silky lure of Cissnei's underwear was too strong. Reno hopped into her sheer panties and slid them on.

They were tight, too tight for him – but the pressure on his throbbing cock felt nothing short of amazing. Reno caressed his balls with his fingertips, then let them slide up his shaft, up across the lacy triangle and around the tip, which peeked out from the top, pressed tightly against his lower stomach. He closed his eyes and cupped his stiff cock, biting down on his moans as he began sliding his hand up and down in slow, sensual strokes.

Fuck, it felt almost as good as Cissnei rubbing herself against him through her panties. In some ways it was even better; the panties cradled his balls in a grasp that was both delicate and firm as he stroked his shaft. His fingers slid over the satin with nearly no friction at all, in such a sweet, smooth caress. He wondered how long it might take him to come like this. Would Cissnei notice something amiss if he dumped the panties in her laundry after? Would it be better to just have them go missing for a week or two, then claim she'd forgotten them at his place?

The back of Reno's neck prickled. It was a warning, a tingling sixth sense. He went still and pricked his ears. The silence was too thick, too absolute; like someone was holding their breath.

The sound of running water had stopped.

His face went cold. When had it stopped? How the _fuck_ had he missed it? He spun around in panic, to check that the bathroom door was still closed – and at the very same moment Cissnei opened it, wrapped in a towel. She froze in the doorway; her gaze dipped down, and her mouth fell open.

Reno's mind was a total, terrifying blank. Every single one of his brain cells had abandoned him, scattering in the panic from his worst nightmare.

Cissnei blinked repeatedly.

"Holy shit," she said.

He realized he was still squeezing his erection. He yanked his hand away, and instantly regretted it. So much for any attempt to play it cool.

Was it too late to play it off as a joke?

"I, uh–" He cleared his throat, but it was so dry that the attempt turned into a pathetic cough. "I can explain?"

Reno's face burned, and he could feel his dick wilting. He wasn't sure which was worse; going soft in front of her, or the fact that she'd seen him hard in the first place, _wearing her_ _fucking underwear_.

"Oh, I don't think you need to. I'm seeing a pretty clear picture from here."

Cissnei's voice quivered with laughter. A smile appeared on her lips, growing wider by the second. Oh fuck, she was going to laugh at him. And he'd laugh along, play it off as a joke after all. He'd have to.

She looked over him again. Her gaze lingered on his groin, and her smile changed into something sly.

"Look at you all prettied up," she cooed.

Reno froze. He gaped at her as she crossed the room; his brain had seized up altogether, forgetting everything about thought and words and breathing. His heart had picked up the slack, though, and was pummeling his ribs with frantic abandon.

Cissnei paused in front of him for another long look, then strolled around him. He flinched as her hand smacked down on his ass.

"I'll bet those long legs of yours look _amazing_ in stockings," she purred, caressing the cheek she'd just slapped.

Her fingers slid across the satin just as smoothly as his own had around the front. Reno felt his cock begin to swell again.

"I've got several pairs," she continued. "Want to try one of them on, too?"

His cock twitched. Reno licked his lips, though his tongue was too dry to wet them properly.

"Are you... serious?" he rasped. If she was making fun of him, he'd walk out that door. By Shiva's frozen tits, he'd walk straight out that door and never come back.

But if she wasn't... His cock jumped again, struggling against the waistband of her panties.

Cissnei came back around and gave him a smile before turning her attention to her underwear drawer. She ran a hand across the ample selection.

"That's not quite your color, though." She pulled out a pair of panties. "Try these... they match your eyes."

Reno stared at the flimsy garment she was dangling in front of him. It was a pair he hadn't seen on her before. The fabric shimmered in a shade somewhere between blue and green. He wanted to touch it so badly.

"Are you serious?" he asked again, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Very."

Cissnei smiled, and Reno found he could breathe again. He grabbed the panties she offered, desperately hoping she wouldn't notice the tremble in his hands. The fabric felt stronger in his fingers than it looked, yet it was so supple on his skin.

"What do you want to see on me?" she asked.

Reno looked up and found that she'd dropped her towel. He drank in the view of her naked body for several seconds before he remembered that she'd asked him a question.

"White."

She picked out a little lacy number and held it up for inspection. Reno nodded mutely, and stared as she sat down on the bed and slipped the panties over one foot.

"Go on," she said, with a pointed look at the underwear in his hands. "If I'm going to wear what you picked, you can at least return the favor."

Reno considered himself a pretty nimble guy, but he sure didn't feel like it as he tugged off the pale pink panties and replaced them with the ones Cissnei had chosen for him. Not while she was pulling off the same feat right in front of him with the grace of a stretching cat, all pointed toes and sensually arched back. She took out a matching bra from the drawer and slipped it over her shoulders, then turned her back to him and pulled her hair to one side.

"Help me out, will you?"

It took him ten times longer to close those damn clasps right than it would have to get the bra off her. Cissnei waited patiently until he was done, and remained still as he ran his fingers up along the straps to her shoulders, then down her arms. She responded with a soft sigh and leaned into his touch. Encouraged, he stepped closer and pressed up against her. He rolled his hips and groaned quietly as his tightly-packaged cock slid a slippery path over the curves of her ass.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Feels fucking fantastic," he whispered hoarsely.

She leaned forward a bit, pressing her ass harder against him, and rummaged in the drawer as he continued rubbing up against her. She raised up a skimpy little something with several straps dangling down her arm.

"Want me to complete the look?"

Reno squinted at it in confusion. Cissnei straightened up and held it up with both hands, and he realized it was a white garter belt made of the same lace as her underwear. He grinned and snatched it up. She turned around as he dropped to one knee, and he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as he closed the belt around her waist. It was easier this way, oddly enough; he'd never thought of it consciously since his teens, but he'd usually reach around to unhook a woman's bra.

He'd never unhooked garters, though. Garters could stay on all night, as far as he was concerned. Or all day, in this case.

Reno pressed a kiss to her navel, then stepped back to devour her with his eyes. He only got a few seconds to admire his handiwork before she placed a roll of fabric in his hand and sauntered over to the bed. She sank back on the mattress and raised one of her legs.

"Come on, pretty boy," she cooed, sliding her toes down his thigh. " Help a girl out."

He unfurled the bundle in his hands and discovered a pair of white, sheer stockings topped with lace trim. Grinning from ear to ear, he gathered up one of them to the toe, and took hold of Cissnei's leg. Slowly, he rolled the stocking over her foot and down her slim calf – no, he _caressed_ it down. The nylon hugged her tightly, and made her leg feel so firm and smooth at once. Reno let her foot rest on his shoulder, and brushed her stocking-clad skin with both lips and fingertips as he worked his way down. Cissnei squirmed under his ministrations, her eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust. Each breathy moan that slipped out between her moist lips made him a little harder.

Who would have guessed he could get so goddamned turned on helping a woman put her clothes _on_?

Once the lacy trim was in place, midway up her thigh, Cissnei clipped on the straps from her garter belt. As he rolled on her second stocking, he took the time to watch her. He noticed the little twitches of her eyebrows and her lips, and the sexy little flicks of her tongue over her lips. He watched her slender fingers grasp and squeeze the covers beneath her, and the shifting curves of her breasts as her chest rose and fell with quickened breaths. He wanted to touch them, to kiss and caress and squeeze them. He kissed and caressed her leg instead, all the way up to her inner thigh.

Once his task was complete, Reno ran his hands back up along her leg and positioned her foot against his stomach. As he watched her fasten the stocking to her garter, he slipped his thumbs in between them and massaged the ball of her foot, enjoying the feel of sleek nylon under his fingers. Cissnei fell back on the bed, threw her arms over her head and stretched like a satisfied cat. The white lace of her garter belt rested a couple of inches below her belly button, a perfect match to the lacy trim of her bra and her stockings. They revealed plenty of her exquisite body – yet at the same time, it was nowhere near enough at all.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he murmured.

She smiled up at him, and eased her foot out of his hold.

"You're looking pretty damn sexy yourself," she purred as she stroked her foot down over his abs, past his navel and across the 'V' of his lower stomach. "Satin suits you."

Reno's stiff cock had bent to the side to fit inside her panties; the head of it was pushed up against the waistband, pointing at his right hipbone. Cissnei brushed her toes across the tip and slid her foot down, tracing the outline of his bulge through the panties. Her nylon slipped across his satin in a smooth glide that made his whole body shiver. A touch of instinctual fear mingled with the pleasure into a heady high, which reached its peak as her foot reached his balls, so vulnerable beneath the thin layer of fabric – he knew the damage Cissnei of the Turks could cause with a single kick.

But Cissnei of the Turks gave his balls the lightest caress with her toes instead; a touch that made Reno tremble and hiss heated curses under his breath. She stroked back up along his shaft, until she pressed the ball of her foot against the tip. Reno's breaths became quick, shallow gasps as she let her foot glide in a slow circle over the sensitive head of his cock, again and again.

"Oh fuck," he breathed. "You gotta stop doing that or I'll blow my load in your panties."

"Where would you rather blow your load?"

Onto that lacy bra that hugged her breasts. All over her satin-clad ass. _In_ her ass, framed by her dainty, white garters. In her sweet pussy, with their silky panties pushed aside just enough for him to pound the living daylights out of her.

All of those visions went straight to his cock; it swelled even more, straining against the tight panties he was wearing, until he was sure his dick would rip through the flimsy fabric any second.

The panties _she'd picked out for him_. Fuck. He didn't know how he'd managed to get this lucky, but he'd make damn sure to show her every ounce of his appreciation.

"I ain't blowing anything yet. I'm gonna make the most of this."

Reno grabbed her ankle and slid her foot higher, up over his stomach and chest. As he climbed onto the bed, he used his knee to nudge her other leg aside, and settled in between her thighs. He kissed her stocking-clad calf, which he had brought up to rest on his shoulder. She smiled up at him, and wrapped her other leg around his hips, pulling him closer.

"What do you have in mind?" she cooed.

"This, for a start." Reno rolled his hips, sliding satin over satin. He could feel every dip and swell of her pussy, caressing his aching cock through the silky layers of fabric. He had to stop and squeeze his eyes shut, biting the inside of his cheek. Fuck, he was closer than he'd thought.

Cissnei raised her hips and mimicked his move; with a gasp, he pulled back. The danger passed, thankfully, and with a sigh of relief he pressed his lips to her clavicle.

"This, too," he murmured against her skin, and began kissing his way down.

Reno ran the tip of his nose along the lacy edge of her bra, inhaled the scent of peach and vanilla from her shower gel. Her nipples were firm little buds encased in satin; he wrapped his lips around each one and sucked gently through the fabric. The noises she made were louder now, drawn from deeper in her throat. He couldn't wait to hear her scream.

She scratched lightly at his back and shoulders as he traveled further down. He paused to run his tongue along the tantalizing gap between her garter belt and her panties, and was rewarded with her lusty moan before he continued down between her legs.

Her scent was stronger here – her own intoxicating scent, not her shower gel. Her panties had soaked through, giving the white satin a translucent sheen, and he could see every plump curve and fold through the damp fabric. His mouth watered, and he bent down and ran his tongue in a slow line across the wet satin. She mewled and arched her back, and twined her fingers into his hair. His cock twitched with delight, and he buried his face between her thighs.

He had kissed and caressed her through her panties before, but never with the fervor he was feeling now. While his mouth focused on her sweetest spot, he stroked his thumb in a circle around her entrance. When he dipped down to push his tongue into her as deep as he could, his fingers teased her clit. He loved every second of it: her scent and her taste, the feel of slick wet satin between them, the way she squirmed and moaned and tugged at his hair. A damp spot was forming in his own panties, spreading just below the head of his cock.

There was one minor downside; going down on her took more effort with a layer of fabric between them. His tongue was already getting tired, but no way was he stopping now; not when she was making those noises, not when her thighs were quivering and her hips bucking up with every roll of his tongue. He kept at it, tried his best to keep the pace she wanted – and at last her cries shot several notches higher into a shrill wail, and her hips bucked off the bed. Still he kept pleasing her, until her grip on his hair loosened and her body softened back into the mattress.

Reno pulled himself up beside her and slumped down on one elbow to catch his breath. He kept his eyes open just enough to watch her face. He traced the soft arch of her eyebrow, and followed the contour of her cute little nose all the way down to her parted lips, pink like peaches and twice as sweet. They curved into a blissful smile, and Reno felt a swell of pride, knowing he'd put it there.

That's when he felt her fingers ghost up his satin-covered cock.

"Ready to blow your load now?"

Her husky, breathless whisper went straight to his groin.

"Fuck, yes."

Cissnei smiled and pushed him onto his back, then straddled his thighs. She hooked her fingers into his panties and teased them down over his hips and his shaft, until they rested just above his balls.

"Want to come inside me?" she purred, trailing a single finger down his ruddy, twitching cock.

" _Fuck_ , yes."

She scooted up to his hips, tugged her own panties to the side, and guided him to her entrance. She closed her eyes, but Reno kept his open, and savored both the sight and the sensation of his throbbing cock sliding into her sweet, wet warmth. The tight clutch of her satin panties had been one hell of a turn-on, but the slick embrace of her body was on a whole different level. He wouldn't last long, not when he was revved up like this, but he'd make sure to relish every second of it.

She rode him slowly, giving him ample time to caress her lace-trimmed stockings and the satin that hugged her hips. He cupped her breasts, enjoyed the way they bobbed in his hands as she rocked on top of him. The panties she'd tugged down gave his balls a gentle squeeze every time she sank down, and it was just about the hottest goddamn thing ever.

Just about as hot as seeing the sexiest woman of the Turks riding his dick in sizzling lingerie. Cissnei leaned back, giving him a fucking _fantastic_ view of her jiggling breasts – and then he felt her fingers on his balls, fondling them through the satin. He felt them tighten, and his hips jerked up, and everything erupted in a flash of bliss so bright it blanked out every shred of thought in his head.

Reno slumped back against the mattress, his limbs as heavy as lead, every ounce of him completely spent. Cissnei was still riding him, but he could only stare up at the ceiling in a stunned euphoria, lost to the world around him, reveling in the afterglow and the knowledge that she had welcomed him, kinks and all. When he'd opened her underwear drawer that morning, he would never have dreamed it could lead to this. How the fuck did he get so lucky?

Cissnei gasped and squeezed around him so tight that she pushed him out of her. She must have gotten herself off a second time while she could still enjoy his mostly-hard dick. Shame he'd been too out of it to watch the show, much less lend her a helping hand. He reached up as she went limp and helped her settle down on his chest. Still and quiet and wrapped around each other, they waited for their breaths to slow down.

Reno slid his hands down to her thighs, and stroked his thumbs across the clasps that held her stockings in place. He turned his head to nuzzle her ear.

"You know, I was thinking...," he murmured. "Maybe I could try on one of your garter things some time."

She giggled, and for a second he felt a nervous dip in his stomach.

"I'm not sure I have any that will fit you," she mumbled against his neck, "but I've got some stay-ups you can try."

His little twinge of anxiety scattered and vanished completely. With a relieved grin, he gave her thighs a gentle squeeze.

"You're the best, Ciss."

"Oh, I know."

She pushed herself up far enough to flash him a sly smile. He laughed and pulled her back into his arms for a long, tight embrace.


End file.
